1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to transfer systems and printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Various attempts at techniques for transferring data efficiently while simplifying the wiring necessary for the data transfer have been made thus far (JP-A-2001-127827, for example).
A configuration such as that shown in FIG. 4 can be considered as an example in which some of the wires used in the transfer of data are shared. A motor driver A and a motor driver B each drive a corresponding motor. To simplify the separation of control parameters involved in motor control, the transfer of the control parameters for controlling one of the motors is started after the transfer of the control parameters for controlling the other motor ends.
If a situation occurs where it is necessary to control the motors based on the control parameters at essentially the same time, a configuration such as that shown in FIG. 4 does not allow the transfer of the control parameters for the one motor to be immediately started after the transfer of the control parameters for the other motor has been started; this results in downtime until the control of the one motor can be started, which in turn may result in an inability to control the motors at the proper timing.